I'm Hanazono Karin!
by Satira-Chan
Summary: Hanazono Karin, cewek periang, aneh, nakal, dan sering membuat keonaran di sekolahnya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Walau begitu, sebenarnya ia siswi terpintar dan termasuk saingan dari Kujyou Kazune, Ketua OSIS terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan Kuga Jin, seorang seniman tersohor se-Jepang. Inilah Kisah Hanazono Karin, si pembuat onar!
1. Chapter 1 : Scandal of Hanazono Karin

I'm Hanazono Karin!

Rated :

T

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo

I'm Hanazono Karin! ©Satira-chan

Character:

Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kuga Jin, Karasuma Rika, Kujyou Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru, Kujyou Himeka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, I Miyon, and Sakurai Yuki.

Genre :

Supranatural, Comedy, Drama, Action, Friendship

Warning :

OOC (boleh dibaca oleh semua umur ^_^)/

Summary :

Hanazono Karin, cewek periang, aneh, nakal, dan sering membuat keonaran di sekolahnya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Walau begitu, sebenarnya ia siswi terpintar dan termasuk saingan dari Kujyou Kazune, Ketua OSIS terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan sahabat dengan Kuga Jin, seorang seniman tersohor se-Jepang. Suatu hari saat pulang sekolah, Karin menabrak seorang laki-laki yang aneh baginya. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Inilah Kisah Hanazono Karin, si pembuat onar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Scandal of Hanazono Karin!

Author POV

"Hanazono Karin…. Sudah berapa kali saya ingatkan kamu?" tanya pria dengan setelan serba hitamnya, dengan dasi merah polos terpasang di kerah kemeja hitamnya yang merupakan Sensei-nya. Ia menatap tajam seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang dua. Mata gadis itu yang bulat besar berwarna Emerald-Green yang begitu cemerlang tengah membalas dengan santai tatapan Senseinya yang tajam.

"Memangnya apa yang Sensei ingatkan?" tanya Karin tenang, tidak menunjukkan rasa ketakutan dan kegugupan menghadapi Sensei BP-nya yang terkenal dengan ketajaman dan ketegasannya dalam menghukumi siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dia hanya memasang senyum lebar khasnya, dan wajah polos tak berdosanya. Sensei itu pun mendesah, ia menatap Karin dengan sangat kesal.

"Dasar! Baru kali ini bertemu gadis keras kepala, nakal lagi sepertimu! Dasar gadis bodoh" bentak Sensei BP, tapi Karin tetap saja santai menghadapi sensei yang terkenal killernya itu. sudah seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Bagaimana tidak? Baru sebulan ia masuk sekolah, ia sudah 30 kali keluar masuk kantor BP, dan murid-murid selalu mengeluh atas keonaran yang ia perbuat. Seperti merusak perabotan kelasnya, berlari kesana kemari layaknya anak kecil, mengganggu murid-murid, dan keonaran-keonaran yang banyak membuat para guru pusing melihatnya. Bahkan sensei BP yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Saya Hanazono Karin! Saya sangat keberatan jika Anda seorang guru memanggil saya dengan sebutan "gadis bodoh', Anda seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu, Sensei.." ujar Karin dengan tenangnya. Mendengar itu Sensei BP memerah wajahnya dan langsung ke luar kantornya.

"Kujyou Kazune, tolong kamu urusin anak ini. membuat pusing kepala saja" kata Sensei BP itu, lalu berjalan keluar sambil membanting keras pintu tersebut. Kemudian, Laki-laki berambut blonde sebahu, memakai kacamata berframe perak, dan mata Ocean Blue menatap tajam Karin dari balik kacamatanya itu. Karin hanya menatapnya santai seperti tatapannya ke Sensei BP.

"Selalu gadis bodoh sepertimu yang kulihat. Mataku sendiri sudah sangat muak melihatmu" ujar Kazune dingin, kemudian duduk di kursi empuk milik Sensei BP sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Masih menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

"Apa masalahmu? Toh kalau kau sayang matamu, lebih baik jangan melihatku. Mudah, bukan?" ujar Karin, masih santai menanggapi respon yang begitu menyakitkan di dengar. Kemudian hening sejenak, mereka berdiam diri beberapa saat, lalu datang Sensei BP dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air.

"Hanazono Karin, silahkan keluar dari kantorku sekarang!" pinta pria itu, lalu Karin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sembari memasang senyum lebarnya. Lalu keluar dengan begitu santainya. Kazune memandangnya keluar hingga menutup pintu.

"Perempuan aneh! Ya sudah, Kazune, coba kamu perhatikan data-data di kertas itu dan memberitahukan saya kalau ada kejanggalan!" pinta Sensei BP, tapi Kazune tetap memandangi pintu kantor itu. tidak memerdulikan tatapan penuh keheranan Sensei B diarahkan ke arahnya.

"Kujyou-san! Ada apa?" tanya Sensei BP, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kazune. Kazune langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sensei BP.

"Sumimasen~ Sensei" ujar Kazune menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, Sensei BP mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah, coba selesaikan dulu data-data ini, saya mau ke kantor guru dulu" ujar Sensei BP, Kazune langsung mengangguk. Kemudian Sensei BP keluar dari kantornya. Disamping itu, Kazune menghela nafas lega yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Kenapa aku memikirkan si Karin aneh itu ya? Ujar batin Kazune dalam hati.

Karin POV

"Karin-chan~" panggil seorang gadis ke arahku yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasku. Gadis berambut hitam indigo sepinggang tengah berlari-lari ke arahku.

" _Doushitamo_? Kau tak apa?" tanyaku, setelah Himeka sampai kearahnya. Ia mencoba berbicara, tapi hanya suara nafasnya yang keluar.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang dari bawah" ujarku sambil terkekeh, Himeka langsung cemberut, tapi hanya sampai la menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur akibat berlari tadi.

"Karin- _chan_ , aku tadi melihat sesuatu yang menarik di papan penggumuman, mungkin kau bisa mengikutinya mengingat bakatmu itu" ujar Himeka setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Mendengar itu, Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Tak percaya apa yang barusan kudengar. Himeka mengangguk, menyakinkan apa yang barusan kudengar.

" _Hontou_? Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat!" ujarku ,tanpa sadar berlari sambil menariki Himeka yang kebingungan. Dengan penuh semangat, aku berjalan kesana dengan teriak kegirangan. Semua murid disana menatap sinis ke arahku. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku terus berjalan mencapai impianku itu.

" _Chotto_! Karin- _chan_!" teriak Himeka, tapi aku tak memerdulikan apapun selain papan penggumuman itu.

Sesampainya di papan penggumuman yang tampak ramai, aku langsung mendorong dengan seenaknya mereka yang menghalangi jalanku. Himeka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku dan terus mengikutiku. Setelah sampai dibarisan depan, aku melihat selembar poster bergambar cowok berambut hitam, dengan mata hazel khasnya yang banyak membuat banyak perempuan jatuh hati, yang dikenal dengan Jin Kuga, temanku. Tapi aku bukan tertarik padanya, melainkan lomba yang akan diadakannya.

"Membaca puisi, menyanyi, dance, mengarang, mewarnai, orchestra, dan…. Menggambar!"teriakku dengan penuh semangat, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan-tatapan sinis yang sedari tadi sudah menatapku. Himeka menunduk minta maaf atas perbuatanku, lalu menarikiku keluar dari barisan tersebut.

"Sifatmu itu tak pernah berubah, dewasalah sedikit, Karin- _chan_ ~" ujar Himeka, dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sifatku yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tetap memasang wajah polos tak berdosa menatap Himeka, dan kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Karin- _chan_? Jangan bilang kau bukannya mau ikut lomba, malah membuatnya hancur. Berpikirlah dewasa, Karin- _chan_ …. Ini kesempatanmu menunjukkan bakatmu pada sekolah ini, jadilah sang juara dan tunjukkan kalau kau bukan sekedar gadis aneh di sekolah ini" ujar Himeka, menyemangatiku. Aku langsung terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Himeka benar juga. Mungkin untuk saat ini saja aku berubah dari diriku yang sebenarnya. Membuat sekolah ini berhenti menganggapnya cewek aneh pembuat onar disekolah ini. dengan begitu, ia takkan dijauhi lagi, malah didekati karena terkenal akan karangannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Astaga! Ya sudah, ayo masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk pelajaran fisika lho…." Ujar Himeka, sontak senyum di wajahku lenyap seketika.

"Ya ampun! Hari ini ujian bukan?" tanyaku penuh histeris, Himeka hanya mengangguk.

"Aku belum belajar!" teriakku, aku langsung terduduk lemas di lapangan basket yang sudah memanas akibat cahaya mataharinya yang begitu terik. Himeka langsung menarikiku yang terduduk menuju kelas.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa semalam bukannya belajar?" kata Himeka dengan santainya, Karin langsung cemberut, bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari duluan ke kelas, meninggalkan Himeka yang kemudian ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Author POV

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana daftarnya ya?" tanya Karin kebingungan, mata Emerald green-nya itu terus bergerak kesana kemari, tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Kemudian seseorang menabraknya hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang mendorongku yang lagi kesusahan, huh?!" teriak Karin penuh emosi, kemudian ia bangkit lalu menatap laki-laki jangkung, seperti paman-paman walau wajahnya yang begitu muda tak pantas disebut seperti itu. kedua matanya yang begitu aneh bagi Karin, ya karena matanya memiliki dua warna. Satu Violet, dan yang satunya Ocean Blue. Kemudian ia pun turut bangkit dan menundukkan badan.

" _Sumimasen_ ~" ujarnya penuh kesopanan, lalu ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah kantor para Sensei. Karin hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menatap kepergian laki-laki itu dengan bingung.

"Siapa dia ya?" gumam Karin, kemudian ia menyapukan tangannya ke bajunya yang kotor karena debu pasir.

"Karin- _chan_ ~" panggil seorang laki-laki, sontak Karin langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jin Kuga tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ku dengar, kau mau ikutan lomba yang diadakan sekolah ya? Poster yang ada gambar wajahku yang tampan?" ujar Jin, dengan kepedeannya yang tingkat tinggi membuat Karin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Pikirannya masih melayang dengan laki-laki bermata aneh yang menabraknya tadi.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Jin, nada suaranya yang tadi riang berubah menjadi cemas.

" _Iiee_ ~ tadi aku tertabrak oleh seseorang, ia begitu aneh dan ya…. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku ingat ia memiliki kedua mata yang berbeda warna yang begitu aneh. Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Karin, tapi Jin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin dia murid baru, sudahlah, kau mau kudaftarkan, ayo!" uajr Jin sembari tersenyum, lalu menariki lenganku menuju kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia berlari menuju bangkunya, yang berdekatan dengan bangkuku, lalu menariki selembar kertas dan memberinya ke arahku.

"Bilang apa?" ujarnya, dengan nada suaranya yang tampak mengharapkan sesuatu.

" _Sankyu!_ Kau memang baik- sekali!" ujar Karin sambil memeluki kertas itu, Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, isilah. Besok sudah pengembalian formulir. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau ikutan apa?" tanyanya, selagi membantu Karin mencari pulpen. Setelah mendapatkannya di laci, Karin langsung duduk di bangku Jin dan mulai mengisinya.

"Menggambar, sebuah cerita, dan aku mengangkatnya dari tema Fantasy…. Kau?"

"Entahlah, aku sepertinya memilih menyanyi. Kau harus menontonku dan mendukungku, mengerti? Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatmu terpesona.. " ujar Jin sembari tersenyum penuh misteri, Karin hanya mendengus, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai.. ya sudah, aku balik duluan ya, kau mau pulang?" tanya Karin, Jin menggeleng.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan, dan ini menyangkut tentang gadis itu" ujar Jin, wajahnya tampak muram seketika yang tadinya ia ceria. Karin langsung tercengang.

"Maksudmu, si _MISS JAPAN yang licik_ itu?" tanya Karin, Jin mengangguk lemas.

"Kau mau membantuku? Sebentar saja, okay? Aku akan membantumu menulis sepuas hatimu, dan ini menyangkut masa depan acara spektakuler ini, please ya?" pintanya dengan nada memohon, ia berjongkok di depan Karin sambil memasang senyumnya yang mebuat Karin harus mengalah.

"Okelah, okelah, aku akan membantumu. Juga aku penasaran dengan gadis licik itu" ujar Karin, memasang senyum lebarnya. Jin yang sedari tadi lemas ikut tersenyum.

" _Sankyune_ …. Tapi kita harus menunggu seseorang", ujar Jin.

"Siapa?" tanya Karin dengan penasarannya.

Tapi Jin hanya tersenyum. Tidak menjawab.

"Tunggu saja.."

A/N Show!

Satira : Konnichiwa~ Minna-san! Saya Satira-chan desu! Call me Tira-chan! ^_^ saya newbie nih di fanfiction dan ini karya perdana saya disini, mohon bantuannya, Minna-san! Dan silahkan direview, direquest, dan moga-moga ajha dikabulin ama Tira-channya soalnya akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk . . Hanya itu saja yang mau disampaiin, bingung nih mau ngomong apa lagi saking senengnya! Arigato, Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2 : Arigato, Karin-chan!

I'm Hanazono Karin Show!

Tira : Konnichiwa~ Minna-san!

Tira-chan udah ngelanjutin nih ceritanya seperti permintaan para pembaca yang sangat kusayangi (Meluk semua para fans. Karin, Kazune, Jin, dan Michi terheran")

Nah, selanjutnya Tira-chan akan mengepost cerita 'I'm Hanazono Karin' setiap 2 kali dalam seminggu!

Boleh kan? #Puppyeyes

Just Info! Oke, para readers yang ganteng" dan yang cantik", Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kuga Jin, dan Nishikiori Michiru akan membalas request kalian!

Mereka: Haikk? #terkejutbatinkecualiKazuneyangstaycool

Kazune : … #tetapstaycool

Jin : Tira-chan, gak pande bales request lah…. TAT

Michi : Aku punya penyakit demam panggung nihhhhh….

Karin : Eh?! Dasar Author jahatttttt! Gak tahu apa jam jadwalku padat apa?!

Tira : Memangnya jadwalmu itu apaan hah?!

Karin : Cuman nulis sih…. Hehehehe…. Tapi capeklah, Tira-chan duluan ya,,,,, kan kita sahabatan kan? Sejak TK dulu? Inget gak? #puppyeyes

Tira : -_-" nih anak ngeselin ajha lah….. sejak kapan coba kita satu TK dulu huh?! ya sudah, dari pada ngurusin si Karin, mendingan aku akan balas request yang pertama. yang pertama dari Hayashi Hana-chan, si Neechan kesayanganku! Arigato Gozaimashita sudah mengkritik dan menyukai fanfic gaje alurnya nih…. Hehehehe…. Sekali lagi, Arigato! Lanjut!

Karin : Iye, Tuan nonya Author yang cerewet! #kenagemparswallowdariTira.

Baiklah, selanjutnya dari Acari Cliste-chan!

Arigato ya buat likenya… dan soal cerita yang dibuat rata tengah, dimohon maafkan ya atas kebodohan Author cantik ini, dia lagi puyeng 7 keliling pas ngepostnya saking kesenangan #kenakjitakdariTira jadi lupa dibuat Text Left, dan juga memang harus dikasih tanda seru bukan? Sekali lagi Gomenne atas kebodohan Author ya….

Tira : Gomen sebesar-besarnya ya….

Karin : Jangan diulangi lagi ya anakku…. #nepuk-nepukkepalaTira

Tira : #Sweatdrop)) mendingan aku diem ditempat aja deh

Kari : Dan juga akan tetep dilanjut kok seperti yang dibilang Tira, tiap 2 kali dalam seminggu! Oke selanjutnya si Bakakazune!

Kazune: jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan terhina seperti itu! Ya sudah, dari Azahnurbandini-chan, Arigato sudah membaca, menyukai dan mereview ya….. dan juga soal Aku yang sedikit di chap pertama, itu karena Tira ingin membuat awal pandangan pembaca terhadap hubungan Karin dengan Kazune, dengan Michi dan dengan Jin. Kebetulan kazune orangnya jutek abis sama Karin makanya dibuat perbincangan sedikit dulu, nanti di chap dua baru bisa ditemukan awal kedekatan Karin dan Kazune. Lalu Michi, dia kan anak baru, jadi dia agak misterius-misterius gitulah, dan Jin kebetulan dibuat sebagai sahabat Karin sejak masuk sekolah disini. Makanya Karin tampak lebih dekat dengan Jin daripada Michi sama Kazune. Mohon bantuannya dan Arigato!

Karin : Panjangnya?! OAO

Kazune : Sebagai pembalas haruslah balas dengan serinci"nya agar readers paham dengan maksud kita, begitu lho…. Bukan sepertimu, taunya hanya membaca saja!

Karin : Ya lah…. #Speechless

Tira : Astaga~ sabar ya Karin-chan…. #ngelus"punggungKarin

Oke sambung Jin-chan!

Jin : Akhirnya giliranku! Oke, untuk para Guest, Tira-chan dan Kami mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha secepatnya untuk melanjutkannya! Onegaishimasu! Kalau boleh , Tira-chan ingin tahu nama para Guest, jadi Tira bukan hanya nganggep sebagai readers doang. Tira ingin para readers bisa menjadi teman baik baginya dan bagi kami semua. Jadi untuk request selanjutnya, untuk para Guest mohon dilampirkan ya namanya dan umurnya! Onegashimasu!

Tira : Arigato Jin-chan, dan terakhir Michi!

Michi : Yahuu! Minna-san~ apa kabar semuanya? Baik kan? Yokattane!

Jin : Kapan kau mau baca balasannya kalau asyik nyapa ajha…

Michi : Gomen-gomen, hehehe~ oke dari Silent Readers, memang sama nasib Tira amamu, walau newbie, tetep stay cool dan berkarya. Dan juga Arigato sudah membaca, mereview dan menyukai fanfic ini yaw….. dan seperti yang dijelaskan Kazune tadi, Tira akan mencoba memperbanyak adegan Kazune di chapter 2! Mohon bantuannya, Minna-san!

Tira : Arigato, Minna-san! Oke deh, karena udah pada dibaca my gaje fanfiction! Sankyune!

.

I'm Hanazono Karin!

Rated : T

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo

I'm Hanazono Karin! ©Satira-chan

Character:

Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kuga Jin, Karasuma Rika, Kujyou Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru, Kujyou Himeka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki and Karasuma Himeka.

Genre : Supranatural, Comedy, Drama, Action, Friendship

Warning : OOC, gaje-gajean and friends? (Boleh dibaca semua umur, kecuali manula, takutnya mengalami efek samping depresi, kejang-kejang, nostalgia tingkat tinggi dan sebagainya) :D

Summary :

Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune dan Jin Kuga, membahas suatu masalah besar yang akan melanda mereka, bahkan nama sekolah yang menjadi pertaruhannya. Masalah besar si Miss Japan yang sangat licik. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Dan ternyata Rika memiliki teman gaib yang selama ini membantunya. Siapakah dia? Ini fanfiction yang membuat penasaran Anda setingkat menara Eiffel di Prancis, Jam Bigben di Inggris, eittss… tunggu dulu! Silahkan nikmati petualangan di fanfic ini dulu dan rasakanlah!

Jangan Lupa Like, Follow and Review-nya Minna-san!

Onegaishimasu! ^_^

Chapter 2 : Arigato, Karin-chan!

Author POV

Kuga Jin dan Hanazono Karin tengah menunggu seseorang yang sudah sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Berdua saja di dalam kelas, dengan obrolan mengenai acara seni yang diadakan di Senior High School. Kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, lalu masuklah laki-laki berambut kuning sebahu, berjalan menuju meja Jin dan Karin. Karin terperanjat bukan main setelah siapa yang ditunggu-tunggu Jin.

"Eh? Si _Baka_ ini rupanya yang kau tunggu?" tanya Karin, Jin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Karin menatap sebal ke arah laki-laki tersebut yang merupakan Kujyou Kazune, saingannya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. Kazune hanya memasang tampang cuek-yang merupakan ciri khasnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Aku hanya berurusan dengan Jin, bukan denganmu!" ujar Kazune dingin, menatap tajam ke arah Karin dari balik kacamata bulat berframe silver tersebut.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pulang saja dari pada bertemu _Evil_ sepertimu! Jin-chan, aku duluan ya.." Karin langsung mengambil tas hitam miliknya dan melangkah pergi. Saat ia melewati Jin, Jin menarik lengannya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kau sudah berjanji lho…. Menemani aku bersama orang ini untuk membahas _Miss Japan_ yang kau benci itu? ayolah, sebentar saja ya?" bujuk Jin, kemudian Karin menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Jin dan berhadapan dengan Kazune. Masih saja Kazune dan Karin saling melontarkan tatapan tajam dari mata-mata mereka. Jin hanya bisa menyengir melihat tingkah mereka.

"Baiklah. Kazune, ini menyangkut acara itu, jadi aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu sebagai sahabatku" ujar Jin, nada murung kembali mewarnai suaranya yang biasanya periang.

"Aku tahu itu, ini menyangkut _Miss Japan_ yang akan menjadi model sekaligus sebagai bintang di acara festival itu, bukan?

"Iya, kau benar. Dan kau tahu bukan siapa _Miss Japan_ tahun lalu?" tanya Jin, Kazune mengangguk.

"Kujyou Kazusa." jawab Kazune tenang.

"Kalau tahun ini?" tanya Karin dengan antusiasnya. Ia memang tak tahu-menahu tentang acara Miss Japan yang diadakan tiap 2 tahun sekali di Tokyo karena ia memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan acara yang terlalu feminin menurutnya.

"Karasuma Rika." Jawab Kazune, nada suaranya tampak begitu murung. Begitu juga dengan Jin. Karin mengerutkan kedua alis tipisnya itu. bingung dengan perubahan sikap mereka yang spontan setelah menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba begitu murung? Ada yang mengganggu kalian? Tenang saja, Hanazono Karin akan menyelamatkan kalian!" ujar Karin dengan polosnya, sambil bergaya layaknya seorang superhero yang ingin pergi menyelamatkan dunia, dengan pose tubuhnya menghadap kedepan, mimiringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal menghadap ke atas.

"Kau ini! Dasar aneh!" gerutu Kazune, Karin menghentikan pose 'Superhero'-nya, memelototi Kazune dengan tatapan garangnya, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu saja bermusuhan. Kazune, jangan begitu pada Karin. Cobalah bersikap baik padanya dan jadi ketua OSIS yang baik, dan Karin, jangan tahunya hanya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan saja, dewasalah sedikit." Gerutu Jin, Kazune dan Karin langsung terdiam. Tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Bagus, akhirnya kalian sudah berdamai. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ujar Jin bersemangat, Kazune hanya mengangguk sedangkan Karin kembali tegak di bangkunya dan bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai mana tadi ya?" tanya Jin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Si _Miss Japan_ yang licik, Karasuma Rika" jawab Kazune dengan tenang, Jin mengangguk lemas.

"Hah…. Bagaimana ini…. Rika yang akan menjadi model yang akan membintangi iklan acara ini. Kau tahu bukan kalau setiap acara yang dia bintangi, selalu berakhir dengan tragis? Ingat, bulan lalu dia membintangi acara _Festival Star_ di sekolah ini? karena keegoisannya-lah membuat acara Nasional itu hancur. Tapi kita tak bisa tidak memilihnya sebagai host hanya karena dia _Miss Japan_. Bagaimana ini?" Jelas Jin, ketakutan dan kecemasan mewarnai wajahnya sekarang. Kazune hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi apa yang kau takutkan? Bukannya Kirika yang menjadi ketua di festival itu?" tanya Kazune, Jin hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Karin menepuk-nepuk pundak Jin.

"Arigato, Karin-chan. Dan Kazune, walaupu itu kakaknya sendiri, tapi kudengar hubungan mereka kurang baik dan bisa saja Rika menghancurkan acara itu. Dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah nama sekolah kita bisa buruk di mata seluruh masyarakat Jepang dan mereka tidak mau membantu kita lagi dalam perayaan-perayaan tahun ini. apalagi aku adalah seorang seniman tersohor di Jepang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" ujar Jin, dia tampak begitu cemas.

"Tenanglah! Semua juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan… jadi jangan bertingkah gegabah.. kita harus pecahkan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin " ujar Karin, berusaha menenangkan kecemasan Jin. Jin pun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Karin. Akhirnya dia mengembuskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum. Kazune tercengang melihat perbuatan Karin di hadapannya itu, seakan-akan ia tidak melihat Karin yang biasanya bertingkah bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Malah yang ia lihat adalah Karin yang bertingkah dewasa dalam menenangkan Jin yang dalam masalah. Dia saja sempat kebingungan dalam menenangkan Jin.

"Kau benar. Pikiranku tidak di dalam kendaliku jika aku terlalu emosi. _Gomennasai~_ " ujar Jin menunduk, Karin tersenyum dan Kazune hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Biar aku saja yang mengawasi si _Baka_ Rika itu!" ujar Karin dengan lantangnya, sembari ia bangkit dari bangkunya. Sontak Kazune dan Jin kaget dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah Karin.\

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan, Karin!" sergah Jin.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan huh?! Perempuan yang terkenal sangat licik. Dasar wanita! Bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya!" gerutu Kazune, kesal menatap Karin yang tampak tidak memerdulikan perkataannya.

"Terserah apa katamu, siapapun yang kuhadapi, sekuat atau selicik apapun dia, aku tak peduli jika itu demi sahabatku dan sekolah! Apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Karin dengan lantang dan penuh bersemangat, Jin menoleh ke arah Karin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan itu membuat Kazune terdiam. Dia terus menatap Karin yang begitu optimisnya menghadapi Rika yang bahkan sekolah tidak berani menghadapinya. Sebenarnya, dia juga berani seperti yang Karin katakan, tapi karena dia hanyalah Ketua OSIS yang mau tak mau harus menuruti peraturan sekolah penakut itu. Kemudian, muncul perasaan simpati dan tertarik kepada gadis itu. dia ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu lebih dari Jin. Bahkan ada perasaan untuk menjadi sahabat Karin.

"Hey!" panggil Jin sambil menepuk keras pundak Kazune. Kazune terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap bergantian ke arah Karin dan Jin yang juga menatap heran kepadanya sambil berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Kazune, berusaha bersikap biasa mungkin. Karin dan Jin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dan kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau mau mengawasi semua gerak-gerik si Rika licik itu?" tanya Kazune, Karin langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Serahkan padaku! Bahkan akan aku buat dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun agar acara ini lancar demi kalian! Percayalah padaku!" ujar Karin, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, Kau begitu dibenci hampir seluruh siswa disekolah ini dan menganggapmu sebagai seorang penganggu. Aku tak ingin kau salah langkah dan kau semakin dibenci. Aku, aku tak mau kau tersiksa demi acara ini…. ini adalah tanggung jawabku dan Kazune sebagai panitia acara ini. Jadi kumohon, jangan bertindak sembarangan! Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, Karin- _chan_.." ujar Jin, wajahnya lebih cemas dari pada sebelumnya, dan membuat Kazune hanya terpelongo adalah Jin mengusap kepala Karin. Tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya bahwa seorang Jin Kuga yang begitu antinya terhadap wanita mengusap lembut kepala Karin yang merupakan cewek yang banyak dihindari banyak siswa laki-laki di sekolah mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" sergah Karin sambil menepis tangan Jin yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Lalu Kazune bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Karin dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jin tadi, mengusap kepala Karin.

"Tapi, tingkahmu itu yang membuatmu seperti anak kecil, tahu! Sudahlah, kami akan membantumu untuk mengawasi _Miss Japan_ yang licik itu. Jadi, _Onegaishimasu~_ Karin- _chan_!" ujar Kazune, lalu ia tersenyum sembari tangannya masih mengusap kepala Karin. Karin menepisnya kasar lalu memasang tampang cemberut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ketua OSIS yang terhormat? Biasanya wajahmu penuh dengan keseriusan dan kebencian setelah melihatmu. Kenapa kau malah tersenyum kepadaku? Jangan-jangan kau mau merayuku ya? Ingat ya, Hanazono Karin gadis yang tidak akan mudah terayu begitu saja!" ujar Karin, lalu senyum di wajah Kazune lenyap dan digantikan dengan wajah cueknya.

"Dasar cewek aneh! Siapa juga yang mau merayu cewek aneh sepertimu tahu?!" gerutu Kazune, dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Karin langsung memelototinya, begitupun dengan Kazune, yang membalas tatapan tajam Karin. Melihat tingkah mereka, Jin tertawa kecil sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Jin-chan?" tanya Karin, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kebingungan. Kazune hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hari sudah semakin sore…. Dan kita belum mendapat satupun jawaban…. Bagaimana ini?"desak Kazune, lalu ia menghela nafasnya lagi dan membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya itu.

"Kita akan mempercayakan Karin untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Apa kau sanggup, Karin- _chan_? Jika kau kesulitan, panggil kami, oke?" ujar Jin, Karin mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat!" ujar mereka serempak, lalu mereka bangkit dari kursi, mengambil tas mereka dan keluar bersama dari kelas mereka.

"Arigato, Karin- _chan_. Karena acara payah itu dan wanita licik itu, kau jadi repot membantuku. Sekali lagi, Arigato" Ujar Jin tulus, sambil tersenyum. Karin hanya mengangguk santai.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kalian pasti kesulitan menghadapi anak itu bukan? Jadi, serahkan padaku!" ujar Karin dengan lantang dan begitu bersemangat, menyakinkan Kazune dan Jin.

"Dasar keras kepala! Kau bukannya menyelesaikan masalah si Miss licik itu, malah kau menghancurkan acaranya. Awas saja kalau kau mengganggu!" ujar Kazune, Karin langsung berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Baik! Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa Hanazono Karin tak akan merusak apapun, dan membuat acara kalian sempurna tanpa gadis licik itu. Lihat saja nanti!" Ujar Karin, dengan penuh semangat dan sifat riangnya membuat kedua lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kami percaya padamu." Ujar mereka berdua, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Karin.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang jangan…." Sebelum Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kazune dan Jin berlari duluan meninggalkan Karin.

Hah…. Musim gugur tahun ini menyenangkan ya, dan sepertinya aku akan mendapat teman baru lagi. _Arigato_ , Kazune dan Jin.

%%%%

Author POV

"Nishikiori Michiru," panggil wanita separuh baya itu yang merupakan Kepala sekolah di Seiee Gaoka Senior High School itu. rambutnya yang sudah sepenuhnya beruban disanggul dengan penjepit rambut, wajah putih pucatnya yang penuh kerutan ditutupi berbagai macam bedak make-up, juga kacamata berlensa orange kekuningan itu setia bertengger di depan kedua mata hijau keabu-abuan miliknya itu.

Wanita itu tengah membolak-balik data perpindahan murid dari Tokyo Senior High School sambil sesekali menatap penampilan Michi, cowok berambutsebahu jingga kecoklatan yang ditata sedemikian rupa sesuai keinginannya, dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Satu berwarna Violet di mata kanannya dan berwanra Blue Ocean di mata kirinya. Dia hanya duduk tenang di kursi kayu di hadapan kepala sekolah itu, menunggu reaksi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan wanita tua itu.

"Begitu rupanya.. Baiklah, mulai besok kamu sudah bisa sekolah disini. Ini beberapa stel pakaian seragammu dan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan, panggil saja aku di kantor. Mengerti, Nishikiori- _san_?" tanya Kepala sekolah itu, Michi hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya lalu menunduk sopan ke arah wanita itu. Kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa beberapa stel pakaiannya dan buku-bukunya yang diletakkan di dalam kardus.

"Dimana kelasku ya? Aku sangat penasaran dan tidak sabar untuk besok. Juga, sekolah ini cukup menarik. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!" ujarnya sambil berjalan-jalan santai memandangi lapangan sekolah yang begitu luas.

%%%%

"Rika- _sama_ , makan malam sudah disiapkan. Silahkan bergabung dengan Kirio- _sama_ dan Kirika- _sama_ di meja makan" ujar pelayan berambut hitam kelam yang di kepang dua itu, menunduk sejenak lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Rika yang serba pink di dalamnya. Rika, yang tengah sibuk berkaca di depan kaca oval berbingkai emas di atas meja riasnya, mendecak kesal lalu keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah anggunnya. Pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh pelayan itu dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Tumben sekali mereka mengadakan makan malam bersamaku, bukan? Apa mereka ingin menceramahiku lagi?" tanya Rika, pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Benar, mereka ingin membicarakan suatu hal penting kepada Anda, Rika-sama.. karena itu-lah saya disuruh Kirio-sama untuk memanggil Anda" jelas pelayan itu, Rika hanya memasang senyum _smirk_ -nya yang menakutkan sampai ia di ruang makan. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kirika yang sudah kesal menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali, Rika! Walaupun kau seorang _Miss Japan_ , jangan yang kau tahu hanya berias, berias, dan berias!" gerutu Kirika sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Rika hanya memasang tampang jutek ke arah _Oneechan_ nya itu lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah makanan-makanan mewah yang dipesan dari Restoran terkenal di Jepang yang sudah terletak rapi di atas meja makan kayu mahoni itu.

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan Rika, Kirika. Kamu seharusnya mengerti kalau dia sering berias karena dia adalah seorang _Miss Japan_.. ayo duduk di dekat _Oniichan_ saja.."ujar Kirio, Rika langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju di kursi kosong di sebelah Kirio. Kirio langsung mengusap kepala Rika dengan lembut sedangkan Kirika hanya mendecak kesal.

"Arigato, Kirio- _niichan_.."ujar Rika sambil tersenyum manis, lalu menoleh ke arah Kirika dengan senyum mengejek. Kirika hanya mencibir.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kirio- _niichan_.." ujar Kirika, Kirio langsung menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kirika, kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada salahnya bukan memanjakan adik perempuannya yang manis ini sendiri?" tanya Kirio, Kirika hanya mendesah.

"Ya, memang tidak ada salahnya sampai _Oniichan_ merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri!" mendengar itu, Kirio hanya terdiam dan tertunduk lesu, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi…. Itu hanyalah masa lalu.."

"Itu memang masa lalu,"potong Kirika. "Tapi itu takkan terlupakan begitu saja bagi wanita malang itu.. lebih baik, _Oniichan_ bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu itu yang terlalu memanjakan Rika.." Kata Kirika, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Kirio hanya memandangi daging domba panggang bersauskan tomat di hadapannya tanpa nafsu makan sedikitpun. Sejenak Rika memandang penuh haru _Oniichan_ nya itu lalu menunduk.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi, itu bukan kesalahanmu.." ujar Kirio lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Rika, lalu memeluk Rika. Akhirnya air mata yang ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Makan malam bersama Kirio- _niichan_ nya adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya dari dulu, dan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Kirika- _neechan_ nya yang egois itu.

%%%%

Rika POV

"Sial! Kirika- _neechan_ sialan itu membuat Kirio- _niichan_ mengingat lagi masa lalu buruknya itu. Padahal makan malam itu sangat berharga bagiku..Hiks.. Hiks.." ujarku, sambil menangis sendirian di atas kasur tempat tidurnya yang berwarna pink Magenta dengan motif bunga tulip yang indah.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan _Oneechan_ -mu yang egois itu, lebih baik pikirkan rencana yang akan kau lakukan di festival nanti. Apalagi kau adalah seorang _Miss Japan_ yang sangat cantik.. kau ingin lebih terkenal dan lebih cantik lagi, bukan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang diikat dua ikatan panjang, dengan hiasan bunga violet di rambutnya. Gadis itu melayang-layang di kamarku kesana kemari tanpa memerdulika kekesalanku.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang tidak mood hari ini.." desahku, gadis itu langsung turun dari atas dan duduk disampingku yang tengah malas-malasan di atas kasurnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Rika. Jangan tunjukkan wajah buruk itu dihadapanku, dan jangan mengusirku seperti itu seolah-olah aku ini menjijikan. Ingat, aku sudah banyak menolongmu dengan kekuatanku. Kau menjadi perempuan yang banyak diincar cowok-cowok disekolahmu, bahkan kau bisa menjadi miss Japan yang terkenal, itu semua berkatku. Dan kau juga belum mengucapkan terima kasih yang baik padaku.. dan kau masih bilang aku pengganggu?" keluh gadis itu, dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya dan tangannya terlipat didadanya. Aku mendengus kesal lalu ia bangkit, dan duduk di atas kasurnya di dekat gadis itu.

" _Gomennasai~_ Hari ini aku sangat kesal dengan Kirika- _neechan_. Dia membuat Kirio-niichan mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk dan aku.. aku tak bisa apa-apa. Coba aku bisa memberinya pelajaran yang tak pernah ia lupakan.. agh! Tapi itu tak mungkin, karena kau tidak bisa membantuku jika aku ingin mencelakai keluargaku. Agh! Sial!" desahku, sambil menarik-narik rambut ikalku yang sudah diikat rapi dengan kuatnya. Lalu gadis itu memegang rambutku, dan rambutku yang berantakan kembali rapi dan indah seperti semula.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah kubilang, lupakan saja Onee- _chan_ mu yang egois itu.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat kekacauan di festival itu? pasti menyenangkan dan akan membuatmu melupakan masalah ini, kita buat semua orang merasa kebingungan dan kebingungan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau mau?" ajak gadis itu, kemudian aku tersenyum _smirk._

"Bagus juga idemu, dan acara ini yang menjadi ketua utama panitianya adalah Kirika- _neechan_! Akan aku kacaukan semuanya! Hahahaha…."

A/N

Tira : Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfict ya…. Hah…. #dudukdibangkukosongdikelasKarin

Karin : Eh, Tira-chan. Siapa sih gadis yang melayang-layang itu? hantu ya?

Kazune: Iya, bikin penasaran aja hobinya..

Jin : Ceritalah..

Michi : Penasaran nih….

Tira : Semuanya akan jelas, retakan-retakan sudah mulai nampak, cepat atau lambat ini akan pecah.

Karin : Ngomong apa sih nih? Bikin bingung aja.. Oke, para readers, karena si Authornya nih udah stress karena nyelesain nih fanfic, sekian dulu acara Fanfic "I'm Hanazono Karin show". Jaa-nee~


	3. Chapter 3 : He is Nishikiori Michiru!

I'm Hanazono Karin!

Rated :

T

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo

I'm Hanazono Karin! ©Satira-chan

Character:

Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kuga Jin, Karasuma Rika, Kujyou Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru, Kujyou Himeka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki, Karasuma Himeka

Genre : Supranatural, Comedy, Drama, Action, Friendship

Warning : OOC, gaje, banyak tipo (maybe), tidak diperbolehkan untuk anak dibawah 5 tahun dan manula ya kawan-kawan…. ^_^

Summary :

Chapter 3 : He is Nishikiori Michiru!

Hanazono Karin tengah mempersiapkan manganya yang akan ia lombakan di Festivel Star di Seeie Gaoka Senior High School itu. Tangan dan pensilnya terus bergerak kesana kemari, mengikuti imajinasi Karin yang sudah mulai tampak wujud seorang gadis yang murung, ia tengah menatap air sungai di atas kertas HVS nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring mengejutkannya.

"Hey, Karin- _chan_!" sapa seseorang dari belakang sambil menepuk keras pundak Karin. Karin yang sedari tadi sibuk menkhayalkan imajinasinya yang ingin ia tuang ke ceritanya terhenti begitu saja ketika ia meringis kesakitan pundaknya yang ditepuk keras oleh sahabatnya, Kuga Jin. Jin hanya memasang senyum polos tak berdosanya sambil tersenyum riang, tak memerdulikan kekesalan Karin.

"Ada apa huh?! Datang-datang kau membuat kesalahan ya, pertama kau menepuk pundakku! Nanti kalau patah, aku tidak bisa belajar dengan baik, lalu rangking aku turun dikalahkan oleh si _Baka_ Kazune itu, juga aku tak bisa melanjutkan ceritaku yang mau kuikutkan di lomba festival kesenian nanti bagaimana? Lalu imajinasiku yang begitu cemerlang dan sangat keren harus terhenti karena kau mengejutkanku, bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa berimajinasi lagi? Aku akan kalah lomba dan aku semakin malu. Apa kau paham, Jin?" jelas Karin dengan begitu panjang dikali lebarnya membuat Jin hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Kenapa perempuan selalu saja heboh ya? Aku heran.." gerutu Kazune, yang tengah berjalam menghampiri Karin dan Jin.

"Hey, Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini, huh?!" tanya Karin, lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Kujyou Kazune, Kazune hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum ke arahku, _Baka_? Kita ini adalah rival, rival! Ingat itu!" mendengar itu, senyum Kazune semakin lebar, dengan tatapan menyeramkannya, bagi Karin. Jin hanya menghela nafas. Mulai lagi mereka berdua ini. Ya ampun….

"Sudahlah, bisakah kita pergi saja, Kazune? Takutnya kita menganggu imajinasi sang seniman Karin lagi.. ayo!" mendengar kata 'pergi' membuat Karin langsung menyambar lengan kanan Kazune dan lengan kiri Jin, tak membiarkan pergi. Jin hanya menaikkan alis kanannya, menatap bingung ke arah Karin. Begitu juga Kazune.

"Ada apa lagi? Nanti kami menganggu imajinasimu dan mengusir kami lagi?" tanya Jin, dengan senyum smirk yang tersungging, membuat Karin hanya menghela nafasnya.

" _Gomenne_ …. aku hanya bercanda kok… Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kapan Festival itu dimulai hah?" tanya Karin.

"2 Minggu lagi, dan semua lomba yang diselenggarakan akan diadakan pada hari itu juga.. jadi persiapkan apa yang seharusnya kau persiapkan.." jelas Kazune, Karin langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengacungkan dua tangannya yang mengepal ke arah depan, seperti gaya kungfu ala Bruce Lee, dengan matanya yang berapi-api.

"Wuah! 2 minggu lagi! Aku akan berusaha membuat para pembacaku terpana-pana melihat karya spektakulerku ini! hahahaha…." Teriak Karin sambil berdiri di atas kursinya, membuat seisi kelas harus menutup kedua telinga mereka sambil melontarkan tatapan kesal ke arah Karin. Jin dan Kazune langsung menarik paksa Karin untuk duduk.

"Kau ini, membuat malu dirimu saja!" gerutu Kazune, Jin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, aku kan memang selalu seperti ini kalau bersemangat, _Gomenne_ ~" ujar Karin, sambil menyengir tak jelas.

" _Minna-san_ , tolong kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, Yumi _Sensei_ sebentar lagi akan sampai!" teriak Sakurai Yuuki selaku ketua kelas. Murid-murid yang berlarian, mengobrol, menulis, menyapu, dan bermain langsung terhenti dan kembali ke bangku mereka. kemudian muncul Murid baru, yang membuat para murid dikelasnya berbisik-bisik, mengomentari penampilan anehnya. Yup, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap layaknya seorang paman seperti tidak pantas sekolah SMA, dna seharusnya di University atau sudah bekerja. Rambutnya yang berwarna Blonde Kecoklatan, wajahnya yang kebarat-baratan dan tentu saja yang paling aneh menurut mereka, adalah kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, dikanan Violet dan dikiri Blue Ocean. Kemudian masuk wali kelas mereka, Yumi _Sensei_ dengan seragam guru berwarna putih dengan rok coklat tua, rambut kecoklatannya di ikat ekor kuda dengan pita putih, dan memakai kacamata berframekan biru muda.

" _Ohayo~ Minna-san_ …." Sapa Yumi _sensei_ di meja guru dengan senyuman.

" _Ohayo~ Yumi-sensei_!" ujar para murid di kelas itu serempak.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Tokyo Senior High School.. silahkan, perkenalkan diri kamu" pinta Yumi _sensei,_ kemudian dia maju kedepan beberapa langkah, kedua tangannya sejajar sebahu dan tatapannya serius menghadap kedepan. Para murid mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan menegangkan, seperti menonton di bagian yang menegangkan di film horor.

" _Yahuu~ Minna-san! Watashiwa Nishikiori Michiru desu!_ Saya murid pindahan dari Tokyo Senior High School! Jika ingin lebih tahu tentang saya, silahkan klik .jp di gadget kalian ya… yang nge-klik saja semoga menjadi tampan dan cantik ya…. _Yoroshikune_!" ujar Michi, yang merubah gayanya yang tadinya serius menjadi gaya layaknya seorang badut. Para murid di kelas itu hanya melongo, begitu juga Yumi _Sensei_. Kecuali di barisan kiri terdapat Karin yang masih sibuk dengan gambarnya, Jin yang dibelakangnya tengah menulis lirik lagu untuk dihafalkannya, dan Kazune disebelah Jin hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"B-baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah meja _Hanazono-san_ ya.." pinta Yumi _Sensei_ yang tubuhnya sudah merinding, tangan kanannya mempersilahkannya di bangku kosong depan di sebelah Karin.

" _Arigato~ Minna-san_!" ujar Michi, menundukkan badannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kosong itu. Kemudian Michi menoleh ke arah kanannya, tepat ke arah Karin yang sibuk merapikan gambarnya lalu meletakkan buku Fisika diatas mejanya. Sesuatu dari penampilan Karin tiba-tiba mengusiknya. Ia merasa.. ia pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana?

Jin dan Kazune yang berada di belakang, terus menatap tajam ke arah Michi. Michi yang sedari tadi ditatapi langsung membalas tatapan mereka berdua dengan tatapannya bingung.

"Kalian berdua kenapa melihatiku seperti itu? oh.. aku tahu! Kalian mau meminta foto bersamaku ya? Tenang, nanti kalian dapat giliran kok… plus tanda tangan manis ku. Ini penawaran terbatas lho… jadi buruan ya sebelum kehabisan" ujar Michi, membuat Jin dan Kazune hanya menghela nafas mereka dan kembali menekuri buku Fisika dihadapan mereka. Sesekali, mereka melirik Michi setiap ia menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Apa yang akan pria asing itu lakukan ke Karin ya? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Karin, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Aku ini adalah sahabatnya! Aku harus melindunginya!" bisik Jin, Kazune mengangguk dan hanya menatap kesal ke arah Michi.

" Baka! Karin kan ada di depanmu, di depan kita. Kita bisa saja mengawasinya kapan saja bukan?" tanya Kazune, Jin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian mereka berdua menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin. Karin langsung menoleh ke belakang mereka sambil memelototinya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Karin, mereka berdua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, tersenyum polos dan kembali menatap buku mereka sambil membalik-balik halamannya. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Lalu di atas mejanya terletak sebuah gulungan kertas kecil, ia mengambilnya, membukanya perlahan dan membacanya.

Ohayo,

Watashi Nishikiori Michiru, panggil saja Michi, okey?

Oh iya, tolong perkenalkan namamu ya..  
Gadis yang menarik..

Tulis saja di balik gulungan kertas ini, dan lempar ke meja di sebelah kirimu ya.

Michi.

Karin langsung menoleh ke arah kirinya, terlihat seorang murid baru yang menempati meja kosong di sebelahnya. Murid baru itu, semakin lama Karin menatapnya, seperti Karin pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Lalu murid baru menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat ke arah Karin yang masih mengingat-ingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Terlihat sepasang matanya yang berbeda warna, satu Violet dan satunya Ocean Blue tengah menatap ramah ke arah Karin sambil tersenyum. Karin langsung terlonjak kaget melihat mata itu.

"Kau! Pemilik mata yang aneh yang menabrakiku waktu itu kan?" teriak Karin sambil menunjuk Michi yang kebingungan. Semua murid melihat adegan Karin yang memalukan sambil tertawa. Jin dan Kazune hanya menatap sebal ke arah Karin. Mereka semua tidak lagi memerdulikan tatapan tajam dari Yumi- _Sensei_.

"Anak-anak, harap diam! Dan kamu, Karin? Ada masalah dengan Nishikiori- _san_?"tanya Yumi- _sensei_ , Karin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata 'Iiee'. Karin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk.

 _"_ _Sumimasen_ ~ Yumi- _sensei_.." ujar Karin, lalu ia duduk perlahan di kursinya dan langsung melihat bukunya. Sungguh memalukan ia berteriak tanpa sadar tadi. Tapi, benar-benar tak disangka. Ia bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius yang aneh, dan merupakan teman sekelasnya sekarang. Benar-benar tak terduga.

Karin POV

BreakTime

Semua murid mulai tampak keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang ke toilet, Canteen, taman, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, dan berbagai aktifitas tampak dilakukan oleh mereka. Di kelas, hanya ada aku sendiri disana, tengah menggambar manga yang akan aku ikut lombakan di Festival Star tahunan nanti. Jin dan Kazune entah pergi kemana, meninggalkan diriku seorang gadis sendirian di kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mejaku dengan satu tepukan yang mengagetkanku. Aku langsung mendongak dan melihat Nishikiori Michiru tengah berdiri di depan mejaku, melihat-lihat manga di kertas HVS-ku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak menyangka Hanazono- _san_ , seorang gadis yang bodoh bisa menggambar manga secantik ini" ujar Michi, yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang masih melihat mangaku. Aku hanya bisa menatap sebal ke arahnya. Dia memujiku atau menghinaku sih?

"Aku memujimu.." jawabnya, sontak aku terlonjak kaget. Ia menjawabnya seakan-akan ia bisa membaca di dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, dan kembali menggambar di atas kertas itu agar aku tak terlalu tampak kaget. Mungkin hanya kebetulan dia bisa membaca pikiranku kan?

"Karin- _chan_ , jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang ini!" pinta Jin, yang tiba-tiba berlari-lari ke arah mejaku. Aku hanya terpelongo, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" _Doyokotou_ (Apa maksudmu)? Tanya Karin, Michi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Michi! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Karin, mengerti?" ujar Jin, menatap tajam ke arah Michi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada pacarmu kok, aku hanya melihat gambar manganya yang menakjubkan.. lihat ini?" kata Michi seraya menarik gambar yang setengah siap ku buat. Jin langsung memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Michi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hey! Kembalikan!" pintaku pada Michi, seraya berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan kanannya. Dia melirikku sejenak, lalu menaikkan lebih tinggi tangan kanannya, menjauhkan kertas itu dari jangkauanku.

"Michi! Kembalikan gambarku! Nanti kalau banyak yang lihat, bagaimana? Cepat, kembalikan padaku sekarang!" pintaku geram, Michi hanya terkekeh melihatku dan masih meninggi-ninggikan kertas tersebut. Aku pun keluar dari mejaku dan mencoba meraihnya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahku, dan tanganku yang masih berusaha menjangkau kertasku . tapi, sia-sia saja. Bel berbunyi, dan masuklah Sensei Matematika yang terkenal disiplin dan kejam dalam mengajar. Ya, Kurita-Sensei. Rambutnya yang menipis dan hampir sepenuhnya beruban, memakai kacamata bulat yang berframe silver dengan tali yang menggantung di sekitar lehernya. Semua murid langsung duduk dengan rapi tanpa komando dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Michi menyimpan gambar itu di lacinya dan mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya. Aku hanya bisa menatapi gambarku yang berada di laci Michi. Apalagi gambar itu sudah berada di bagian yang paling keren dan yang paling kusukai. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a di dalam hati agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

"Hanazono- _san_.." panggil Michi dengan nada suaranya yang begitu rendah. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya, berharap ia segera mengembalikan gambar kesayangannya ke tanganku.

"Apa?" jawabku dengan suara lirih, Michi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya, dan tampaklah sebuah gambarku itu. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar setelah melihat gambar itu. tapi, langsung lenyap begitu saja setelah Michi memasuki gambarku lagi ke dalam lacinya dan fokus ke papan tulis. Aku hanya mencibir kesal. Dia mempermainkanku ya? Awas kau, Michi!

"Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, akan Saya kasih nilai A+" ujar Kurita-sensei, seraya menepuk-nepuk papan tulis, tepat pada 1 soal yang baru ditulisnya dengan spidol. Langsung Kazune dan Aku mengangkat tangan mereka. Kurita-sensei langsung bingung memilih diantaranya.

"Saya saja, Kurita- _sensei_!" pintaku, sambil mengacung-acungkan tanganku dengan penuh semangat.

" _Iiee_! aku saja!" ujar Kazune, tak mau kalah denganku. Kurita- _sensei_ hanya menghela nafasnya, tahu akan hal bahwa dua murid pintar di kelas ini akan berkelahi karena satu soal matematika ini.

"Mulai lagi lah, si duo jenius yang menyebalkan.." gerutu seorang murid, diikuti anggukan oleh murid-murid di sebelahnya. Michi yang sejenak menatapku dan Kazune yang berkelahi, hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Lalu, Michi pun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Saya saja, yang mengerjakan soal itu" ujar Michi, mendengar itu, pertengkaranku dan Kazune langsung terhenti, dan semua mata di kelas itu tertuju padanya. Michi hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ini akan menyelesaikan masalah, bukannya begitu, Kurita- _sensei_?" tanya Michi, Kurita-sensei berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silahkan maju dan selesaikan soal ini.." ujar Kurita-sensei yang akhirnya lega pertengkaranku dan Kazune yang berakhir damai. Sedangkan Aku dan Kazune hanya melongo dan tidak menerima keputusan Kurita-sensei.

"Kurita- _sensei,_ ini tidak adil!" protesku, Kazune ikut mengangguk.

"Tapi, lebih tidak adil lagi kalau saya memilih salah satu dari kalian berdua kan? Sudahlah, mungkin kalian belum beruntung. Buka halaman 100 dan kerjakan latihan disana! Anak-anak, kalian juga, kerjakan latihan itu!" pinta Kurita- _sensei,_ lalu memerhatikan dengan serius Michi yang mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Aku dan Kazune hanya menatap Michi dengan kesal.

"Nilai A+ ku…" rengekku, sambil tergolek lemas di meja. Tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai soal yang dikerjakan Michi, tapi sia-sia saja. Begitu juga Kazune, hanya bisa terpelongo melihat soal tersebut. Hilang sudah harapannya mendapat nilai A+ itu.

"Sudahlah, Karin-chan.. mungkin ini keberuntungannya, tapi yakinlah! Lain kali, kau pasti akan mendapat nilai lebih dari A+!" ujar Jin menyemangatiku.

"Yang paling tinggi kan A+ Jin-chan.." ralatku, Jin hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Gomen, gomen~ hehehehe.."

" _Haii! Demo, Arigato gozaimasu_!" ujarku, Jin hanya tersenyum. Lalu aku kembali menghadap ke mejaku lagi.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Michi beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengerjakan soal itu. Kurita _-sensei_ lalu melihat sejenak soal itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat, kau mendapat A+. Beri tepuk tangan padanya.." pinta Kurita- _sensei_ , lalu semua murid bertepuk tangan, kecuali Aku dan Kazune yang masih kesal padanya.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Nishikiori-san!" pinta Kurita- _sensei_ , Michi membungkuk, lalu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku yang masih tergolek lemas di mejaku. Ia meletakkan kertas gambarku tadi di mejaku. Aku langsung bangkit, dan mengambil kertas gambarku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Michi kemudian sambil menaikkan alis kanannya. Aku hanya menatap kesal ke arahnya.

" _Arigato!_ " ujarku ketus, tapi Michi hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan latihan matematika tadi. Aku pun langsung menyimpan dalam laci dan mengerjakan soal tadi. Dari belakang, aku merasa Kazune terus menatapku dari tadi, tapi aku tidak memerdulikannya karena sibuk memikirkan soal tadi.

Author POV

"Lihat, lihat, itu dia Nishikiori- _san_ si anak baru itu!" teriak seorang siswi dari pintu kelas Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Michi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Siswi itu merasa tubuhnya agak limbung setelah menerima senyuman tulus itu.

" _Hai, hai!_ Dia tampan sekali, bukan?"

"Kedua matanya sungguh memesonakanku!"

"Katanya dia blasteran lho… ada keturunan-keturunan Inggrisnya begitu?"

"Wah, cocok tuh! Agak bosan ah sama orang-orang Jepang terus.."

"Kau ini, jadi kau mau selingkuh begitu?"

"Hahahaha.."

Itulah komentar-komentar para gadis, lebih tepatnya fans Michi, yang bagi Karin sendiri itu sungguh menjijikkan. Baru masuk sekolah baru, sudah dapat fans? Lalu kedua mata mengerikan itu katanya memesonakannya? Apa dia sudah buta ? Pikir Karin. Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terus menggambar.

"Karin-chan! Ayo jajan!" ajak Jin, Karin mendongak, menatap Jin dan Kazune bergantian.

"Tumben sekali, Kazune berdekatan denganku dan Jin… bukannya teman-temanmu mereka?" tanya Karin sambil menunjuk sekelompok laki-laki yang terkenal paling rajin itu tengah sibuk berdiskusi. Kazune hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin, aku butuh perubahan suasana.. begitulah.. mereka sungguh membosankan.. entah kenapa, setelah aku bergabung dengan orang-orang baka seperti kalian rasanya aku tak pernah merasa suntuk seperti biasanya.. begitulah" jelas Kazune, Karin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Enak saja kau memanggil kami _baka_! Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau berteman dengan kami yang _baka_ huh!?"

"Kan, sudah kukatakan? Aku butuh perubahan suasana.. semua orang membutuhkan perubahan.. lagian, aku tidak serius mengatakan kalian baka ? Dasar! Wanita selalu saja maunya dia yang benar..." gerutu Kazune, Karin memelototinya geram.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita ke kantin! Nanti keburu bel.." ajak Jin, Karin dan Kazune mengikuti Jin dari belakang.

Ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki ke pintu, tiba-tiba muncul Karasuma Rika dengan anak buahnya yang centil-centil di belakangnya. Rika muncul dengan sosoknya yang sombongnya berjalan memasuki kelas Karin. Semua murid menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Rika dengan herannya.

"Rika- _sama_ mencari Nishikiori Michiru.." ujar Rika, dengan suaranya yang anggun dan kedua mata hitam-merahnya itu menatap tajam ke arah seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu. Tahu namanya dipanggil, Michi yang sedari tadi memainkan hp-nya langsung menyimpannya dan menatap Rika dengan kebingungan.

"Kau mencariku? Kenapa?" tanya Michi, Rika tersenyum manis.

"Nishikiori- _san,_ kau membuatku terpesona… maukah berjalan-jalan bersama kami sebentar? Ada laki-laki kok…" tanya Rika, kemudian muncul 2 laki-laki tampan dan tinggi di belakang Rika. Michi semakin kebingungan menatap gadis berambut hitam yang ikal, diikat kepang dua dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan kupu-kupu diatas rambutnya yang anggun.

"Ayolah.. dan kepala sekolah menyuruh kami semua memanggilmu, jadi sehabis dari kantor, kita bisa keliling sekolah ini sesuka hatimu.." bujuk Rika, Michi tampak mempertimbangkan pilihan itu.

"Hmm.. baiklah! Lagi pula, tidak ada yang ingin menemaniku.. Ayo!" ujar Michi, Rika tersenyum riang. Kemudian dia menjetikkan jarinya, dan semua teman-teman gengnya keluar lebih dulu, lalu Rika dengan Michi. Karin berlari ke hadapan Rika dan Michi, menghentikan mereka.

" _Baka!_ Jangan pergi dengan mayat hidup itu!" teriak Karin, Rika dan Michi menoleh ke arah gadis yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu, Karin-chan?" tanya Michi menggoda Karin, yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi! Dan kau, gadis aneh, awas saja kau mengganggu kami!" ancam Rika dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Karin hanya terdiam, lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari pintu itu. Karin hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan sangat kesal.

"Tunggu—" saat Karin mulai mengejar mereka, Kazune menarik lengannya dengan kuat hingga Karin terjatuh di lantai.

"Biarkan saja mereka.. nanti Michi akan tahu siapa Rika sebenarnya. Lagi pula, kau tahu betul kan bagaimana Rika itu? Ya sudahlah, ayo ke kantin! Nanti keburu bel" Jin membantu Karin berdiri yang kesakitan karena tangannya yang ditarik.

" _Yosh!_ Baiklah! Ayo!" ajak Jin penuh semangat, Karin hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Bagaimana kalau Rika ingin menjebak Michi? Michi kan masih baru disini, pasti dia takkan langsung tahu bagaimana Rika itu.. juga... jangan-jangan.. mereka..

"Hey!" Kazune menepuk pundak Karin secara spontan, sehingga Karin tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Gomen_ ~ perasaanku akhir-akhir ini memburuk… maafkan aku.." lirih Karin.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan kali masalah tadi—"

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

" _Nani_? Bel berbunyi? Alah… perutku lapar banget nih.." rengek Jin, Kazune juga ikut berwajah kecut. Karin hanya bisa menyengir lebar dan menggumamkan maaf.

"Sudahlah, jangan merengek terus.. Aku akan mentraktir kalian pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?" ujar Karin mencoba menghibur mereka.

"Itu kelamaan!" protes Jin dan Kazune bersamaan.

Nishikiori Michiru, Karasuma Rika dan gengnya berjalan menuju kantin. Sesampainya disana, mereka duduk di meja yang besar. Michi dan Rika duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka saling mengobrol tentang sekolah, ekstrakulikuler, dan lainnya. Rika terus menatapi Michi yang tengah mengobrol dengan geng Rika.

Aku akan memanfaatkanmu, Nishikiori Michiru… jadilah boneka untuk rencana terbesarku.. bersiaplah kau dan kalian semua! Hahahaha…

Tidak jauh dari meja mereka, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Siapakah dia?

N/A

I'm Kamichama Karin Show!

Gomen, Minna-san…

Tira-chan : Satira tidak menepati janjinya yang mau mengupdate tiap dua kali seminggu karena ada liburan mendadak ke kampung halaman! Sekali lagi, gomen Minna-san! Dan sebagai permohonan maaf, Satira akan update 3 chapter dalam minggu ini! Arigato Gozaimasu bagi para readers yaaaaaa….. iss! mana sih anak-anak nakal itu? meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi para readers tercinta ini! Awas kalian!


	4. Chapter 4 : Kirika-senpai meet Karin

**I'm Hanazono Karin!**

Rated :

 **T**

Disclaimer:

 **Kamichama Karin Chu** ©Koge Donbo

 **I'm Hanazono Karin!** ©Satira-chan

Character:

 **Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazune, Kuga Jin, Karasuma Rika, Kujyou Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru, Kujyou Himeka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki, Karasuma Himeka**

Genre : **Supranatural, Comedy, Drama, Action, Friendship**

Warning : **No Comment**

Summary :

Hanazono Karin, cewek periang, aneh, nakal, dan sering membuat keonaran di sekolahnya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Walau begitu, sebenarnya ia siswi terpintar dan termasuk saingan dari Kujyou Kazune, Ketua OSIS terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan Kuga Jin, seorang seniman tersohor se-Jepang. Inilah Kisah Hanazono Karin, si pembuat onar!

Chapter 4 : Kirika-senpai meet Karin

Author POV

Gadis berambut panjang _light yellow_ itu tengah menatap penuh kebencian ke arah meja Karasuma Rika dan teman seperjuangannya. Lalu, ia menunduk murung, menatap tangan kirinya yang tertutup sepenuhnya oleh lengan bajunya yang panjang. Tangan kiri yang dibalut dengan perban itu diamputasi karena kecelakaan itu. Bukan, tapi karena _dia_ dan Rika sialan itu-lah yang membuatnya harus pasrah akan kehilangan tangan kirinya. Kehilangan menjadi seorang _Miss Japan_ yang dicintai dan dirindukan, dan sebuah impian terbesarnya.

Gadis itu pun berlalu, tetap dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang murung sambil menitikkan air matanya.

%%%%

Author POV

Bel berbunyi, menandakan masuknya pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai.

Seluruh murid berduyun-duyun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, walau memang ada yang beberapa murid yang bertahan di kantin. Nishikiori Michiru bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai beranjak dari meja makan itu.

"Michi, maukan pulang nanti sama? Soalnya, _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa menjemputku… harus mau ya…" bujuk Rika, dengan gaya-gaya manjanya. Teman seperjuangannya pun mulai ikut perbuatan ketuanya. Michi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rika tersenyum puas, lalu ia mengajak teman-temannya kembali ke kelas mereka. Michi keluar dari kantin menuju kelasnya dengan berjalan santai sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di kantong celana sekolahnya.

"Apa tidak apa aku dekat dengan gadis itu? Memang kuakui, paras yang cantik itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Senyumnya tadi juga misterius. Ya sudahlah, aku juga tadi sudah mengiyakan. Lagi pula, itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja… _Yosh!_ Mungkin para fansku sudah menunggu di kelas!" ujar Michi dengan gaya pede-nya, dan ia berlalu.

%%%%

"Rika-chan sangat jenius!" puji seorang teman gengnya, Yuka. Rika tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja, untuk memanfaatkan orang lugu seperti Michi itu sangat mudah buatku. Seperti menjentik seekor lalat kecil," ujar Rika, seraya menjentikkan jarinya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Aww… sakit…" keluh Yuka sambil mengelus telinganya. Rika hanya tertawa riang, lalu ia berjalan dengan sorotan tajamnya dan senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

"Untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana terbesar, harus dimulai sematang-matangnya… aku akan menghancurkanmu, Kirika- _neechan_! Dan, kalian semua, siapa diantara kalian tetap mengikuti skenarioku sampai akhir?" tanyanya, mereka semua yang berada dibelakang Rika hanya bisa tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian mereka hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata-kata apapun.

"Jawab!" pinta Rika dengan tegasnya, membuat mereka langsung kaget dan dengan gagapnya menjawab.

"I-iya… kami tetap setia pada Anda, Rika-sama." jawab mereka serempak, tapi dengan suara yang amat rendah. Kemudian, Rika berbalik ke arah mereka, dan menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang bagai pisau yang siap menusuk mereka kapanpun, itu menurut mereka.

"Dasar pengecut! Lebih keras lagi!" pintanya, masih menatap tajam sambil kedua tangannya menyilang didada.

"Iya! kami tetap setia pada Anda, Rika-sama!" jawab mereka, kali ini dengan nada yang tinggi. Rika tersenyum lebar, kemudian berbalik menghadap kedepan dan berjalan dengan gaya anggunnya.

"Bagus, memang itu lah yang harus kalian katakan. Coba saja, satu orang yang mencoba melarikan diri dariku, kemanapun dia, akan kukejar bagai serigala mengejar seekor kelinci lemah dan tak berdaya seperti kalian… lalu kulumat seperti air liur. Hahahaha… ayo kembali!" mereka semua mengikuti dengan patuh dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka, walau pasti diantara mereka yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Rika kepada mereka.

%%%%

Karin tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang selalu sepi, nyaria tak pernah dikunjungi. Dia duduk di meja paling depan dan paling ujung, karena dekat dengan jendela yang panjang dan terbuka membuat angin sepoi-sepoi masuk kedalamnya, ditambah penerangan alami dari luar membuat Karin semakin nyaman disana.

Karin sudah menyiapkan naskah komiknya yang baru tujuh lembar, penuh dengan gambar-gambar penuh dramatis, tanpa ada sentuhan penghapus di atas kertas itu. Tangan kanannya dengan lihai menggambar diatas kertas, dan begitu diperhatikan oleh Karin. Tentu saja, jika sudah masalah menggambar, apalagi tentang komik, maka aura biasa tergantikan dengan aura sebenarnya. Maksudnya, aura biasanya yang kekanak-kanakan, paling berisik dan cerewet berganti ke lebih dewasa, serius dan penuh konsentrasi. Seperti juga saat ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ke arahnya dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Dia tengah memegang buku sambil membacanya. Karin tidak menyadari kedatangannya, ia masih sibuk dengan gambarannya.

"Kelihatannya sangat sibuk ya…" ujarnya, nadanya terdengar hangat dan ramah, di telinga Karin. Karin langsung mendongak dan mendapati Karasuma Kirika, sang Wakil ketua OSIS memasang senyum ke arahnya. Karin hanya kebingungan untuk mengatakan apa, sehingga ia hanya menyengir.

"Ah…. Iya, sepertinya begitu… hehehe" cengirnya, dengan senyum lebarnya. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Kenapa ia menyapaku? Apa dia mengenaliku?

"Namamu Hanazono Karin kan?" tanyanya, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Karin. Karin hanya mengerutkan keningnya, ia semakin bingung. Darimana ia tahu namaku? Apa aku seheboh itu ya disekolah ini sampai-sampai orang sesibuk Kirika Senpai sampai tahu namaku?

"Kenapa? Bingung karena darimana aku tahu namamu?" tanyanya, sekali lagi, ia bisa menebak isi pikiran Karin. Karin hanya bisa memasang senyumnya, yang lebih tepatnya cengiran.

"Daijobu~ aku hanya pengagum rahasiamu kok. Sifat ribut dan periangmu yang begitu dikenal membuatku simpati kepadamu, karena kau begitu tahan dengan tatapan kebencian yang diarahkan ke arahmu. Padahal, kau hanya bermaksud membuat semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Dan tak kusangka juga, orang sepertimu adalah komikus yang sangat berbakat!" Pujinya. mendengar itu, Karin sudah berubah menjadi mode kepiting rebus.

"K-kenapa kau begitu bisa simpatik kepadaku, Kirika- _senpai_?" tanya Karin, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang karena seorang wakil ketua OSIS, yang penggemarnya begitu banyaknya adalah pengagum rahasianya. Tiba-tiba, muncul semangat entah datang dari mana yang menghampirinya. Membuat imajinasinya kembali tumbuh.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu~_ Kirika- _senpai_!" kata Karin, barulah ia tersenyum riang. Kirika membalasnya dengan senyuman sejuta pesona yang membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya.

"Andai saja, kau itu adikku, Karin- _chan_ …" gumam Kirika, menatap Karin yang mulai lagi menggambar. Kemudian, Karin meletakkan pensilnya, ia berhenti menggambar. Kirika mengerutkan keningnya, bingung menatap Karin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan adikmu, Kirika- _senpai_?" tanya Karin sambil merapikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Dia berbeda jauh darimu, dan aku yakin, kau pasti sangat membencinya setelah aku menuyebutkan namanya. Karena aku sendiri pun, sangat membencinya."

Karin bisa melihat perubahan wajah Kirika, bayangan memayungi senyumnya yang begitu cerah dan memesonakan.

"Rika. Namanya Karasuma Rika." Ujar Kirika, Karin langsung terlonjak kaget, tidak percaya bahwa Rika, si mayat hidup itu adalah adik Kirika karena mereka tidak terlalu mirip dan tidak terlalu dekat. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

"A-aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kalian bersaudara. _Gomennasai~_ ketidaktahuanku itu juga karena aku tak pernah melihat kalian tak tampak begitu dekat. Mungkin yang lain juga berpikir begitu.." jelas Karin. Kirika mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Karena aku sangat membencinya." Ujar Kirika. Karin tercengang. Kakaknya saja membencinya, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Batin Karin.

"Kirika- _senpai_ , kenapa kau mengatakan ini kepadaku? Kita baru saja mengobrol panjang lebar seperti ini, dan _Senpai_ sudah langsung percaya padaku, menceritakan masalah pribadi _Senpai_. Kenapa tidak membicarakannya kepada yang terdekat dengan _Senpai_? Seperti dengan Kirio- _senpai_? Dia kakakmu kan? _Gomenne~_ bukannya aku bermaksud seperti itu, tapi sebaiknya _Senpai_ membicarakan hal ini kepadanya dulu agar masalah kalian bisa diselesaikan." Kata Karin, berharap _Senpai-_ nyaitu mengerti sarannya yang menurutnya terbaik, tapi Kirika malah menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak bisa mengatakan kepadanya, aku juga membencinya sama seperti aku membenci Rika. Aku selalu saja diabaikan oleh mereka, bahkan tidak dianggap. Tapi, aku juga bersyukur, karena aku tidak terlibat dengan mereka yang selalu menganiaya orang lain," kata Kirika, "Aku percaya padamu, karena baru pertama kalinya, aku bisa menganggap seseorang, yaitu kamu sebagai sahabat sekaligus adikku. Dan sepertinya, kau langsung mengerti perasaanku. Bisakah kau juga menganggapku seperti itu, Karin- _chan_?" tanya Kirika, sorot matanya yang penuh harap mengarah ke Karin, Karin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menganggapmu seperti itu, hmm… maksudmu 'Menganiaya orang lain'? Aku tidak percaya jika Kirio- _senpai_ , mantan ketua OSIS melakukan kejahatan. Karena dia selalu dipandang begitu baik oleh semua orang. Semua orang menghormatinya, bahkan kepala sekolah. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Karin, Kirika mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Dia memang termasuk siswa yang sangat disegani, akan tetapi Kirio sudah kehilangan itu semua. Kirio selalu melakukan kejahatan demi bisa membuat Rika bahagia. Dia amat sangat menyayanginya, seperti Ayah dan anak gadisnya. Memang itu sangat mengesalkanku, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?"ujar Kirika, Karin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pilu. Bagi Karin, mendengarkan curhatan orang lain seperti merasakannya sendiri. Begitulah Karin, amat peka dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Kirio- _niichan_ , seperti yang kubilang, dia melakukan kejahatan demi bisa membahagiakan Rika, yakni menganiaya sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang selalu berkorban demi Kirio, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, lihatlah, ironisnya, Kirio- _niichan_ merenggut kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri demi kepuasan adiknya. Sahabatnya sendiri juga mengikhlaskan semuanya dan tak lagi mempeributkan masalah itu, yang menurutku itu harus diadili secara hukum. Saat itulah, aku sangat membenci mereka berdua, bahkan aku tak lagi menganggap mereka saudaraku." Jelas Kirika.

Mendengar itu, Karin membelalakkan matanya. "Kejam sekali…"

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin, dia masih membayangkan betapa perihnya dikhianati sahabat sendiri.

"Aku juga akan mengajak sahabatmu." Kata Kirika. Mendengar itu, pipi Karin langsung memerah. Bagaimana ia juga tahu ia memiliki sahabat?

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Bukannya aku pengagum rahasiamu? Seorang pengagum rahasia pasti selalu berupaya mencari tahu hal-hal yang dikaguminya bukan, seperti dirimu?"

"Eh?" Karin hanya bisa menyengir, tak bisa berkata-kata dan ia terlalu gugup menatap Kirika. Kirika hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kujyou Kazune dan Kuga Jin bukan?" terka Kirika, Karin semakin malu setelah Kirika menyebutkannya, walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Itu memanglah sudah menjadi sifatnya, malu ketika orang lain mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"B-baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Kirika- _senpai_! _Jaa-nee_!" Karin membawa arsip berisi kertas-kertas komiknya dengan buru-buru, lalu melambai ceria ke arah Kirika. Kirika membalasnya dengan lambaian serupa. Kemudian Karin keluar, meninggalkan Kirika sendiri disana.

" _Arigato~_ Karin- _chan_!"

%%%%

Author POV

Kujyou Kazune dan Kuga Jin mengikuti Nishikiori Michiru sepulang sekolah, berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Mereka hanya berjarak 2 meter, dan mereka terus berusaha agar tidak kelihatan oleh anak baru itu.

Sesampainya di gerbang, mereka berdua melihat Michi berhenti. Kemudian, datanglah segerombolan geng Karasuma Rika menghampirinya. Mereka berbincang sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar bersama-sama. Kazune dan Jin tetap mengikuti langkah mereka, yang terlihat menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo.

Mereka memasuki gedung itu, begitu pun Kazune dan Jin. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka rencanakan dengan Michi.

Akhirnya, geng Rika dan Michi berhenti di sebuah café sepi, yang hanya terdapat dua orang di dalamnya./ mereka masuk dan duduk di meja dekat jendela besar, yang menampilkan pemandangan Tokyo yang terkenal dengan hiruk pikuk keramaian.

Kazune dan Jin memulai penyamaran mereka, memakai jaket coklat tua bagi Kazune dan hijau tua bagi Jin. Keduanya memakai topi hitam, kemudian memasuki café itu sambil menunduk, dan duduk di meja yang tidak terlalu berjauhan dengan meja geng Rika.

Mereka berdua mendengar penuh cermat apa yang mereka obrolkan, walaupun kebanyakan candaan dan tawaan.

"Nishikiori Michiru, kau mau membantuku melakukan sesuatu yang menegangkan?" tanya Rika, kedua tangannya saling bertautan, menjadi tempat tumpuan bagi dagunya. Matanya mengerling kepadanya, sambil tersenyum manis. Michi menggaruk-garuk pelipis, memikirkan penawaran itu.

"Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Michi, Rika menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya, memicingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan memporak-porandakan festival, karena kakakku, Kirika yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya. Aku mau kita semua melakukan sesuatu untuk mempermalukan dia di depan semua sekolah di Jepang yang diundang untuk menghadiri festival itu. Dan kau, Nishikiori Michiru, kau hanya diminta melakukan 1 hal yang paling mudah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Michi, kemudian dia mengerutkan kening melihat Rika bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Habisi Hanazono Karin." Ujarnya, ia tersenyum semakin lebarnya.

"Apa?!" tanya Michi, Kazune dan Jin _shock_ mendengar itu.

"Iya, habisi si Maniak itu, lalu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar Rika. Kemudian Michi menepuk meja dengan keras, lalu menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Kau mau aku menghabisi Hanazono Karin… ?! Teman baruku?" tanya Michi, nada suaranya meninggi dan dingin. Tidak seperti suaranya yang biasa yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Teman?" tanya Rika. "Orang gila seperti dia kau anggap temanmu? Yang benar saja Michi…. Lelucon apa lagi ini?"

"Ini bukan lelucon… Rika- _chan_ … Lagi pula, yang orang gila adalah dirimu. Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh temanku sendiri, bukankah itu gila? " tanya Michi, emosi mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Dan kau memanfaatkanku demi kepentinganmu sendiri, demi keinginanmu. Kau memang perempuan paling egois yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku, Rika- _chan_.. kau akan mendapat balasannya suatu hari nanti.."

"T-tidak, Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi… aku hanya —"

"Ternyata aku salah, aku memang terlalu sering salah," potong Michi, "Aku mengira kau gadis cantik yang baik seperti Karin- _chan_ , ternyata aku salah menilaimu, Karasuma Rika. Aku berhenti, membantumu membalaskan dendammu kepada kakakmu! Dan jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!" Michi menarik tas nya lalu berlari keluar.

Rika terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan amarah yang menggelagak, dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan menendangi meja-meja di dekatnya. Para pengunjung di café itu menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat, heran dan kesal melihat tingkahnya yang memalukan. Teman gengnya hanya terdiam layaknya patung-patung berjalan.

" _Sumimasen~_ jika Anda sudah selesai, bisakah Anda keluar? Anda mengganggu yang lainnya disini," kata pelayan café. Rika menatapnya tajam dan penuh kemarahan, membuat bulu kuduk pelayan itu berdiri. Tapi, Rika hanya mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar café. Segerombolan pengikutnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Kazune dan Jin membuka topi dan jaket mereka, memperlihatkan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Mereka berniat menghabisi Karin? Tapi, kenapa? Karin tak pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka walau dia terkenal dengan kecerobohannya….. Aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Karin sedikitpun. Sekali saja mereka menyentuh, mereka akan menyesalinya!" kata Kazune, penuh emosi tapi nada suaranya rendah. Jin memegang pundak Kazune dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Sudahlah… tidak usah terlalu emosi menghadapi orang seperti itu.. Karin gadis yang kuat dan berani. Aku yakin mereka lah yang takkan mampu melawannya…" kata Jin. "Sekarang ayo kita menuju ke tahap 2!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamichama Karin Show**

Tira : Konnichiwa~ Minna-san! Genki desuka? Gomenne ya baru hari ini update chapternya… gak nepatin janji waktu itu deh…. :D Soalnya kan… banyak banget tugas-tugas sekolah [nunjukkin 5 tumpuk buku] plus masalah-masalah belom kelar-kelar #maklumAuthorlagimasalahsamakawan

Jadi hiatus sementara waktu hehehe….. Hei kalian, ngapain disitu?! [Ngotot ke arah Karin, Kazune dan Jin]

Karin : Eoyak baungaut Me Acau nya… [Mulut nyaris penuh)

Jin : Tiap hari traktirin enak-enak lumayan nih buat simpen ongkos…

Kazune : Eh, jangan lhu ambil semua tau! Gak kebagian nihhh…. ! #dasarrakus

Tira : Dasar! Kita lagi show tau! Bukannya makan-makan disini! Sini-sini [Narikin mereka kayak narikin 3 ekor anak kucing :D]

Karin : I-iya mak… jangan galak-galak dong… sakit tahu!

Tira : Enak aja! Masih muda, cantik, imut kawaii membahana nih… udah dipanggil emak-emak…! Nih, bacain review sahabat-sahabat pena kita yang sudah membaca fanficku!

Karin : Ehem~ Baiklah… Soalnya Karin yang lagi baik hati akan membacakan review dari pembaca pertama, dari Hanna506 "Nahhh aku harap buat chap depan kamu kasih tau siapa hantu yg melayang dikamar si Rika and panjangin lagi ceritanya dan kalo bisa bikin kerusuhannya jangan tanggung2 biar makin greget gitu GANBATTE NE! Dipersilahkan Author menjelaskannya!

Tira : Gini, Hanna-chan… masalah hantu itu mungkin di perjelas di chapter terakhir. Kenapa? Karena hantu itu Tira buat diceritanya seperti khayalannya Rika. Dari mana munculnya mungkin akan diperjelas ya di chapter terakhir. Jadi bersabarlah… :D

Karin : Palingan gak dilanjutin lagi… hihi… #plakk [Digetokin Tira] Iya,iya, Gomenne, Emak!

Tira : Selanjutnya Kazune yang akan membacanya!

Karin dan Jin : Dari Kirigaya Zikarishika, azahnurbandini, HayashiHana-chan, LomiAshi-chan dan kiisuchii Arigato sudah membaca dan mereview ya… Dan walaupun harus bersabar, tetep ikuti ceritanya ya… Arigato!

Tira : Hei, kenapa jadi kalian berdua yang membacanya? Kalian dengar aku bilang Kazune yang baca!

Jin : Dia me***et tuh…. Soalnya dia makan 5 bungkus tadi….

Karin : Dia lempar kertasnya ke Jin dan nyuruh dia yang bacain deh… gitu ceritanya..

Tira : Dasar rakus! Baiklah… Arigato buat semua sahabat pena fanfiction yang sudah baik hati mau mereview fanfic gaje nih… sekian dan akhiri aja show abal-abalan ini… Arigato Gozaimashita~


End file.
